Crazy Beautiful
by The Little Ripper
Summary: A series of unrelated Forwood drabbles. Newest story: "It's not fair, she thinks. How dare he come up to her doorstep, fully aware of how furious she is at him, and spring this on her."
1. Dead and Guilty

**So… I haven't written much fanfiction in a LONG time, so I'm sorry if my little piece of work sucks. It's just that the Forwood romance on TVD was so freaking cute, I just couldn't help myself :))**

**Disclaimer: **(Well, Idk if these are still necessary though) I don't own anything that has anything to do with The Vampire Diaries franchise. Would I be writing on this site if I did?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dead and Guilty<strong>_

Sara was dead, and Tyler Lockwood had killed her. The realization of what he'd done, of what the consequences were to be, made Tyler feel like he was suffocating in horror.

"It was an accident," he heard Caroline trying to tell him.

"You don't understand," he retorted coldly. The sympathy in her voice made him even more pissed off than he already was.

Yet instead of being offended at his tone, Caroline felt sorry for him. What he didn't know, she did understand, she just couldn't tell him so. She would have to expose her own identity if she did, along with Stefan's and Damon's, and maybe even Bonnie's. But oh, how she felt sorry for him. This boy she had known her whole life, who had always acted like a total jackass, who had had to deal with such a dick of a father growing up, had now triggered a curse he didn't deserve.

Caroline wanted to help him so badly. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, that she knew what would happen in a few weeks, and, more than anything, that she wanted to help him if he'd let her. But that wasn't possible. Comforting words like that included questions she wasn't at liberty to answer, and that wasn't something she was ready to deal with yet. There was so much going on already.

**Did it suck? Did it not? Reviews are much appreciated, good or bad! :D**


	2. Tell Me What You Know

**Just a little something I thought about. Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me What You Know<strong>

_What was she hiding?_

That one sentence was all Tyler could think about. The night of Sarah's death, Caroline had covered for him and reassured him. Though he had told her off, told her that her comforting words meant nothing, that she didn't know what it all really meant, she'd said things that made it seem otherwise.

Since that night, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. Imagine that. Who would've thought that the time would ever come that Caroline Forbes could constantly occupy his thoughts? He chuckled to himself at how that sounded, when that was hardly the case.

Tyler had confronted her earlier that day, asked her what and how much she knew, but she'd denied knowing anything. He knew she was lying. How else would she know about his wound being healed so quickly? And yet, she was adamant in reasoning that she had just said those things because she didn't want him to freak out over what had happened to Sarah.

He knew. He just knew it was something else. He was a lot of things—a douche being one of them—but he was in no way stupid. She was keeping something from him.

Tyler was playing basketball with some of his buddies; a temporary distraction from the impending doom on his life, and also a sort of therapy for his jitters. The distraction was going fine until he spotted Caroline passing by.

Unable to resist, he followed her to the back of one of the school buses where they couldn't be seen. Here he was again, desperately trying to confront Caroline, and here she was again, standing her ground. He'd felt such an intense need to know, that he was practically begging her now to tell him. He was freaking out, but seeing the pity in her eyes began to set him off. If she felt sorry for him, why the hell wouldn't she say anything? She wasn't being fair, to play all these games with him, and it was pissing him off. And having just triggered the curse, Tyler getting pissed was a dangerous thing for Caroline… Or so he thought.

Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm as she walked away, using just a fraction of his supernatural werewolf strength. It was just a fraction, but he figured that with Caroline's girly personality and dainty stature, a fraction would be more than enough. Which was why he could barely comprehend what was happening to him when Caroline beat his strength and twisted his arm behind his back. The weirdest part? She looked as if she had done it so easily, and it hurt his arm like hell.

The alarm in Caroline's head went off. Oh _shit_. She had let her irritation get the best of her. Dammit, now that he had reason to be suspicious, he'd never leave her the hell alone. Immediately her vampire instincts kicked in, and she'd felt the sudden urge to kill Tyler. Killing him would be easy; and if he were dead, she and the others would be rid of one of their huge problems…

Caroline slapped herself mentally. Damn the bloodlust. It was trying to control her again. But she could never kill Tyler; she'd known him her whole life. She wouldn't do that to someone like him.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she watched him kick a trash can across the parking lot a little too hard before walking away.


	3. Crash

**Hey guys! I've been re-watching season 1 of TVD, and decided to do another little Forwood drabble. Maybe eventually, I'll get to writing/posting an actual oneshot :))**

**For now, this drabble's about the car crash that happened on the Founder's Day episode. Sorry about the crappy title, btw. I couldn't think of anything else xP**

**Crash**

The whole world was black.

Tyler had at first refused to go home, simply because it was an order from his dad. But one look in Mayor Lockwood's eyes as he offered his son the keys to his car gave Tyler a feeling that something was wrong and that it would be incredibly stupid not do what his father was asking.

He was starting to re-think that now.

Caroline and Matt had left the Mystic Grill with Tyler. The first few minutes into the drive, things were perfectly normal (if the awkward silence between him and Matt was considered normal), until he heard the most frustrating, most painful screeching sound. The next thing he knew, Caroline and Matt were screaming as she took hold of the wheel Tyler had let go, and then…

And then everything went black.

That was the last thing Tyler had remembered before waking up on what felt like concrete with Matt and a paramedic hovering over him, sighing in relief.

The relief, however, didn't last for long.

A few seconds into regaining his consciousness, Tyler watched Matt leave his side to hover over someone else. Turning his head slightly, Tyler's blurry vision caught sight of someone with what seemed like a yellow halo lying on the concrete a few feet from him.

"Caroline!" Matt yelled.

_No. Please no._

With a lump in his throat and panic-induced adrenaline coursing through him, Tyler willed his eyes to see clearer, praying to whoever or whatever was up in the sky that his suspicions weren't true.

Well that definitely didn't work.

**School started three weeks ago and has been so hectic ever since. It's a miracle I even had the chance to write something.**

**Reviews mean love :)**


	4. Whatever You Need

**Hello readers!**

**I am so glad that I found the time to work on this little number here. Exams are coming up soon, and there are always Performance Tasks that need to be done, so I thought I wouldn't get to write at all.**

**If the title sounds familiar to any of you, this is my own version of the scene from the 2x12 promo that they didn't include in the episode, where Tyler tells Caroline **_**"Whatever you need, I'm right here"**_**.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever You Need<strong>

He caught sight of her speeding through the school parking lot. He'd been watching her all day, from a distance, as she took charge of almost every task she could get her hands on. The decorations, the music, the food; it amused and astounded him how she was able to race around and organize _everything_ all by herself. Then again, this shouldn't surprise him at all. After all, he'd had a first-hand experience of her talent in successful planning just last night.

_Someone should stop her_, he thought to himself. It wasn't obvious to others, but he could see the frenzy she was in, as she ordered two janitors to clean up the burgers that had fallen on the floor in the gym. The whole situation seemed so simple and trivial in grand scheme of things, considering what they were both going through, but he knew that was why she still kept herself busy with these things. Events like Boosters' Barbecues or Prom kept her mind off things like cellars and blood bags.

Once the ordeal with the cleaning was over, he watched as she sped toward the decorations in front of the gym, completely clueless as to how she managed to notice that the banner above the entrance was tilted. Even with his own heightened senses, a little detail such as that would have easily escaped him. But she was a perfectionist, that trait very obviously heightened even more by her immortal state. He began to get anxious though, because he was beginning to notice that she was lifting heavy items without making a face and running at a suspicious speed without breaking a sweat. If she were conscious of her actions, he knew she herself would be alarmed at the display of abilities she was exhibiting in public.

She had noticed yet another little mistake that the events committee had made all the way across the lot, and was just about to run to fix it when she collided straight into his chest.

"Woah, slow down," he smiled, placing his hands on her arms as she tried to regain her footing. She was getting clumsy, which was not supposed to be normal for her anymore. When was the last time she'd had blood?

"I can't talk right now Tyler," she said looking up at him, her icy blue eyes shifting from his face to two blue coolers resting by one of the school buses. "Alice forgot to bring in the other sodas. They might be running out of drinks inside."

"Caroline, I'm pretty sure running out of drinks won't concern them half as much as if they realize that you're moving at the speed of lightning and lifting things like the Hulk." Tyler grinned in amusement as he watched her eyes nearly bulge out.

"Oh my god," her mouth began to gape. "Do you think anyone noticed?"

"I don't think so, but I did see a few people doing a double take when you almost carried in a ladder with just one arm."

Caroline began to feel panic rise in her. If anyone from the Council was here and had seen her, Damon would kill her before they'd have a chance to.

"Thanks for warning me."

Tyler smiled at her softly. "No problem. Now what can I do to help?"

Caroline smiled back and shook her head. "It's okay, I've got it. You should go enjoy yourself. Why aren't you inside anyway?"

Tyler shrugged off her question once he noticed the fake gleam in her smile. This was nowhere similar to the beams she had given him this morning. Something was up. "Is there something wrong?"

He swears that he sees her smile falter for just a split second. Her eyebrows begin to furrow. "I'm fine," she says. But he knows her better now than to believe that.

"You're upset," he states bluntly.

She sighs. "I'm fine Tyler, really. It's probably just the stress of events coordinating. And I haven't really gotten much you-know-what today."

It's his turn to furrow his brows. She didn't have to censor it for him. _Blood_ isn't such a hard word to say. After all they'd been through and after all he'd shown her last night (not including his nakedness), he would've thought they'd be more comfortable talking about these kinds of things by now.

She's looking at her feet now, so he takes a gentle hold on her waist and tilts his head a little lower, urging her eyes to meet his. She looks up and takes a hold of his arms unconsciously.

"You don't have to hide from me Caroline," he says, holding her gaze as he does. "God knows I haven't hidden anything from you."

He's not trying to guilt her into telling him her problem, but he finds what looks like guilt in her eyes anyway. What he doesn't know is that she feels guilty for a different reason.

Caroline gives him her best smile and her eyes soften, but they glow just a little bit brighter now. "I'm not hiding, Tyler. There's nothing wrong. Really."

He knows she's lying, but decides to let it go. Maybe he really is just being over-concerned. "Fine. But if there is something wrong, you can tell me. Whatever you need, I'm right here."

Her smile is much more genuine this time, and he's happy to see that. "Thanks, Tyler."

He smiles almost abashedly and nods before they part ways. It isn't until he gets to his car that he remembers why he'd been following her in the first place. He had wanted to ask her something.

Tyler sighs as he turns the ignition and drives off in the direction of Caroline's street.

* * *

><p><strong>I get excited everytime I read a review, good or bad.<strong>

**So go and click that review button! :D**

─**xo, Viola**


	5. Cold Sweat

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so glad that I've finally been able to write something new again, especially since my urges have been uncontrollable, brought on by the recent release of the new season 3 trailer and the deleted Forwood scene from season 2. Is it September yet? I'm inwardly freaking oooouuuuutttt! XD**

**I honestly don't know why or how I came up with this drabble, but here it is! It takes place somewhere within the two months interval from season 2 to 3. It was just a random idea, especially the ending, so I hope it doesn't suck ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Sweat<strong>

He still gets the nightmares sometimes.

He sees himself thrusting Caroline against her car, hears himself growling out the words _"I trusted you!"_ and he sees the look of fright and guilt in her face as she tries to beg for forgiveness (well, begging may be a stretch but it's the only word he can think of to describe it). He remembers wanting to hurt her, both of them forgetting the fact that she was stronger. But he could never hurt her. Even in all his fury, as he searched her face all he could see were her big blue eyes and the soft lips that had given him an electric shock when he'd kissed them the night before. So he walked away.

But that's only the beginning.

His subconscious flashes him back to his father's study. Stefan is there, his cell phone pressed to his ear. His senses are sharper now, so he's able to pick up the voices on the other line. He remembers hearing Jules' voice, and then the sound of a gunshot and Caroline's screams. Both he and Stefan tense at her cries of pain. Not long after he finds himself following Stefan out the room with Jules' words still ringing in his ears. _"You have twenty minutes until she dies."_

In the realm of reality, he's already begun sweating buckets.

He's in Jules and Brady's trailer now, running from the sounds of growling and struggling and bodies being thrown against trees. He takes only the shortest moment to scan the place before landing his gaze on Caroline. Her blonde curls are in a tangled mess, her usually flawless skin is full of splinters and scrapes, and—_Oh god_—is that all really her blood? There's so much of it. It's splattered on the floor of the cage, soaking her clothes, staining her skin, and some of it has even dried in her hair. But she snaps him out of his horror and points out the latch on the corner of the cage.

He wants to help her, but then he remembers why they're both there in the first place.

"_Tyler?"_ she says desperately, and he looks up. He can see the hurt in her eyes because she can see the hesitation in his. But once again when he looks at her, all he can see is that girl who had been there for him when nobody else was, all he sees is the first girl he had ever kissed with true affection. The next thing he knows, he's lifting the damn heavy door of her cage just high enough for her to crawl out. Then he makes his way out to find Caroline against the trailer's wall with Jules and her gun poised to kill the female vampire. Those icy blue eyes of hers begin to plead for him to help her.

He sees her expression turn to hurt when he doesn't make a move…

Moments later he jolts awake in his bed to find the sheets nearly soaked in his sweat. Uncomfortably, he shifts around on his bed. He hates that dream more than anything in his horribly complicated life. The images are always so vivid, the sensation is so clear. Sometimes it feels like he's actually reliving that day again, and that's what scares him the most.

The worst part though, is the ending.

Because in his dreams, Jonas Martin doesn't come to the rescue, and Jules doesn't fall to the ground. Instead she pulls the trigger, and the last thing that Tyler sees is Caroline's lifeless body lying at his feet right before he awakes.

The dreams aren't so frequent anymore, probably brought on by the fact that he and Caroline have rekindled their friendship, but when he was out on the road with Jules, those dreams plagued him every night. His guilt was so strong then, and it amplified every detail of his nightmares.

He hears his phone ring and he turns over to his side, eyebrows knitted together wondering who could possibly be calling at this time.

"Hello?" his voice is raspy.

"Hey, did I wake you?" They both know it's a stupid question, but they also know that she's just using it to start a conversation.

"Caroline? What are you doing awake at this time?" By now he knows that even vampires like to get some sleep.

"Sorry," she whispers. "It's just… My mom and I had another fight about… Y'know."

He nods to himself in understanding. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Why's that?" He could picture her eyebrows pushed together in confusion on the other end.

"Bad dream."

"Oh."

He hears a rustling sound in the background and then the squeaking of the springs of her bed.

"What was it about?" she asks.

He sighs but then smiles to himself. He doesn't want to tell her, not yet at least. So he changes the subject and she lets him. They talk about anything they can possibly think of and only hang up when the sun begins to creep in through his curtains.

The nightmares don't come back for weeks, the longest it's been since he'd started having them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on a new oneshot by the way. It's MattCaroline but don't worry, there is absolutely no MC fluff in it. I would never go against my beloved ship ;D Might take a while for me to post it though.**

**I get so inexplicably giddy every time I receive a review :) Not to mention it inspires me to write more too :D**

**So show some love and click that review button!**


	6. It's All Changed

**So, I haven't been able to add anything new in a while, but TVD's Forwood scenes have been so freaking epic that I just couldn't resist writing about them :))**

**This was meant to be about Tyler looking for Caroline the morning after their awesomesauce sex scene and his self-evaluation on his feelings for her and etcetera, but somewhere along the way, it had just become a full-on Tyler-centric. Not that I really mind xP**

**Hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's All Changed<span>**

He couldn't even begin to describe how worried he was.

The moment he had woken up alone in the middle of his bed, he knew that it was going to be a weird day. Other than the rumpled sheets and his all-too-clear memory, there was no evidence left of the night they had previously spent together.

Trying to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with her disappearance,—maybe she'd gotten a call from her mom or she'd gone home to change or to feed on blood? (which was unlikely since he kept a few blood bags under his bed for when they planned to just hang out all day and watch her sappy chick flicks)—he picked his jeans up off the floor and fished out his phone to see if she'd at least left him a message. Nothing. Instead there was a text from Elena asking for his help and to meet her at the Grill when he had the time. He typed in a quick reply to tell her he'd meet her in two hours before making his way to the bathroom. He needed a _very_ long shower.

To further add to his disappointment, once he had made his way down to the main dining room, his mother told him that Caroline had snuck out late last night. Obviously this was going to make for a very awkward conversation between them later. He had called her phone as soon as he'd gotten out of the shower and, when she didn't pick up, left her a message asking her to meet him a the Grill later that day. They needed to talk. Last night had been great (hell, _amazing _would be a more accurate word), but he knew that there was so much they needed to figure out. Like, was last night a one-time thing? Because if it was—and he definitely didn't want it to be—then where did that leave them?

It wasn't like they could just go back to exactly how things used to be. A kiss was one thing (and Lord knows it was hard enough to resist her then), but they had freaking _slept_ together, and that was not something easy for him to walk away from. Sure, maybe it would have been once-upon-a-year-ago, when all he needed was a hot girl and some booze to make his life complete and he wouldn't have had any qualms about the fuck-them-and-leave-them dynamic, but things were different now.

Now, he had Caroline. Caroline, who was probably the first girl he had ever wanted for more than just sex.

And for what was definitely the first time in his entire existence, he was so goddamn _whipped_; and she wasn't even his girlfriend yet.

He had to find her.

So here he was, going through his fifth full moon in counting in the Lockwood cellar, with his mother locked behind one of the gates watching him turn into one of the monsters he knew she was trying to protect Mystic Falls from; all to help Caroline, the person who, by nature, he was supposed to hate.

It had been hard to confront his mom. Since his father's death, they had grown so much closer. He wasn't ready to risk that closeness yet, but if she had slipped vervain into his coffee that morning, then rest assured she knew where Caroline was. And Caroline's safety wasn't something he was willing to risk either.

The risk had proved to be worth it.

It was a surreal experience to wake up from his transformation without Caroline's face being the first thing he sees, and her voice the first thing he hears. He was so used to her being there after every full moon, waking up to find his head on her lap and a blanket over his naked body. But hearing his mother whisper the words "I'll make sure nothing happens to her" had felt just as comforting having Caroline there herself.

"Thank you," he croaked

He had been so afraid of her finding out about this side of himself, had feared the moment of confrontation he thought they would have once she learned that he was a monster. Carol Lockwood was a tough cookie, and could be cold and ruthless if she wanted to be. So to see her face hold the same amount of concern and love and acceptance, even after he had showed her his curse? After that night, he knew he would never again doubt his mother's capacity to love her son.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got this new MattCaroline oneshot called Sunrise, it's based on their break-up in 2x21. Tyler's a big part of it too, so please don't hesitate to check it out! I would love some feedback on that story.**

**But don't forget to review this story before you check the other one out :D**

**People who review get virtual chocolate chip cookies. You know you want them :  
><strong>


	7. Quiet Comfort

**Hey guys!  
>I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, and put Crazy Beautiful in your favorites in the previews drabble, and all the drabbles before that. Hoping to get more :)<br>This drabble is from that insanely heart-tugging scene in 3x03. Pretty soon (I hope) I'll have written something about 3x05, because _damn_ did this week's episode mess with my head!  
>But more of that some other time. Go ahead and read on to the actual story :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quiet Comfort<span>  
><strong>

The way she's crying and resting her head on his chest with a blanket fisted under her cheek makes him feel oddly nostalgic of the night she and Matt broke up.

Only this time, they're not just friends. (At least he thinks they're not. They haven't actually had the chance to figure that out yet.) And this time, instead of stroking her arm with his thumb because he doesn't want it to feel too awkward, he can hug and hold her as close as he wants, as close as she needs. And he can kiss the top of her head and whisper sweet nothings into her hair without having to think about how much Matt would probably try to kill him for touching his girl.

Because she's not Matt's girl anymore.

But she's not his girl either, he knows that; and to be honest, he's fine with it. Because it's Caroline, and Caroline Forbes shouldn't have to belong to anyone.

The sound of her sobs and the feeling of her body trembling helplessly beneath his embrace forms a deep pit in his stomach and makes him feel equally helpless. He doesn't want to show it though, because he knows he has to be strong for her, but it's easier said than done, given that she's usually the one being strong for him. It's ironic really, how he's the bad boy who claimed that he didn't need anyone, and yet lately he's been relying on what used to be this bitchy blonde cheerleader to be the lifeline that gets him through every full moon, and most of every day. The Caroline in his arms is not the Caroline he's gotten used to.

It doesn't matter though, because he's secretly glad that she trusts him enough to show every side of her to him. And as much as he knows how wrong it is to think about it right now, he can't help but feel smug about knowing that she had never been able to be this vulnerable in front of Matt.

He wants to try to say something reassuring but is at a loss for words. He could say that she didn't need her father, that his inability to accept her is his own loss, but who was he kidding? He'd be a hypocrite to say that, no matter how true it was. He of all people knew what it was like to want nothing more than a father's love and acceptance, only to come up short. He can't say he's glad that she's okay either, because clearly she's not.

So he just holds her, and buries his face in her hair every now and then while her own remains on his chest, struggling to make the water works stop.

The moments pass and neither of them say a word. He had assumed she had fallen asleep, when he hears her voice whisper.

"Hey Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For taking care of me."

He can't help but chuckle softly. "You're welcome," he says, trying to mimic the tone of her voice when she had said those exact same words to him two months ago.

"And I'm sorry I missed the full moon."

He couldn't help but look down at the top of her head and give her his "are-you-for-real?" look. She had just gone through one of the most traumatizing experiences in her life. She had just been tortured as a method to be "fixed", by her _father_ no less, and yet _she_ was apologizing to _him_ for not being with him during a transformation that could have killed her if she _had_ been there and things had gone wrong.

Her selflessness (which he sometimes worried to be borderline martyrdom) amazed him to no end.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He smiles to himself when he feels her snuggle closer into his chest.

It doesn't take long after that for Caroline to finally fall asleep, but now he's wide awake, thinking about everything they've been through, and how good it feels to finally have been given a chance to save her.

He's never felt this way about any person before; he's Tyler Lockwood for god's sake. And to have it start with Caroline Forbes, well that was definitely something.

He's not entirely sure yet if he's in love with her. But if he isn't already there, he knows he's pretty damn close.

* * *

><p><strong>Please check out my other story Sunrise. It's a oneshot and it could really use some more reviews.<strong>

**But don't forget to review this one before you check it out! :)  
><strong>


	8. That Awkward Moment

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, and added this story to your favorites and alerts. It feels great whenever I see them. So here are your chocolate chip cookies****! :))**

**This drabble was just a completely random thought after watching 3x05 over and over and over again XD I wrote this because I'm assuming that they haven't told anybody about their relationship yet, since so far all their sweet scenes have them alone. It's set probably a few days or weeks after 3x06, because I just know that something's about to go wrong for them in this week's coming episode.**

** So, here you go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment<strong>

There seems to always be someone to ruin the moment.

His mom, Elena, even that Original, Klaus' sister Rebekah—he's beginning to think they'll never catch a break.

One minute, he's waking up to Caroline's sweet face and naked body under his sheets (he's thinking he can definitely get used to this), the next, Matt's rapping at his bedroom door telling Tyler to get up.

Tyler and Caroline both share a look before she races around the room with her vampire speed picking up her scattered clothing off the floor and locking herself in his bathroom in a flash. He takes a second to get his bearings before telling Matt to come in.

Matt takes one look at Tyler and he immediately gets the feeling that something's up, but lets it go as he steps into the room and tells Tyler that he's late for Saturday football practice. Tyler asks Matt why he didn't bother to just tell him all this over the phone, and Matt retorts that he would have called him if his phone hadn't been turned off all morning. _Right_, Tyler thinks. He had turned off his phone and made Caroline shut off hers the night before as a precaution (a lesson he learned from the 'Elena incident'), because he'd desperately wanted to have her all to himself.

As soon as Tyler assures him that he'd get himself to practice, Matt makes his way out the room, but stops when he notices a pair of heels at the foot of the chair next to the door.

"Hey, aren't those Caroline's shoes?" he asks, pointing to the pair of five-inch black wedges. He only remembers because she, Elena, and Bonnie had been gushing over them at school the day before while he and Jeremy just shook their heads and chuckled in the background.

Before either of them can say anything, Caroline opens the bathroom door and steps out with one of the monogrammed Lockwood towels as the only thing wrapped around to cover her body. She had been too distracted listening to their earlier conversation to remember to get dressed (and half her clothes had been torn apart from last night anyway).

"Hey Matt," she tries to say casually with an awkward smile.

Matt takes looks back and forth at her and Tyler with his bare torso, and it doesn't take a genius to put the pieces together. There's an unbearably awkward silence.

"So you two…"

Caroline nods her head before walking across to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Since when?" he asks, still a bit dazed and very awkward.

Tyler opens his mouth but Caroline beats him to the punch.

"Since Elena's birthday party."

"Sort of," Tyler adds quickly.

He raises his eyebrow again at Tyler and watches him gulp. Clearly the young hybrid remembers being at the Grill the day _after_ Elena's birthday telling him that he and Caroline were _friends_.

The silence seeps back and nobody know what to say next.

Matt doesn't know why, but he suddenly finds the whole situation kinda funny. He shakes his head and chuckles as he tells Tyler he'll see him at practice, before closing the door behind him—he has time to feel bothered about it all later—leaving Tyler and Caroline confused.

A few seconds later, Caroline simply shrugs her shoulders and stands up to face Tyler. The towel is wrapped tightly around her, allowing her to place her hands on her hips. "Well, he's gone. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

She makes it past the bathroom's threshold before she realizes that Tyler hasn't moved yet. She leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms together. "Tyler!"

Tyler snaps out of his daze and his head turns towards her. "What?"

Caroline raises her eyebrow at him. "I said I'm going to take shower now."

He looks at her like what she had just said did not make any sense. "Then go take a shower."

She looks at him in disbelief and he has no idea what's going on. "That's it?" she asks.

He gives her a look that shows he really doesn't get what she means. She sighs.

"Tyler, I just said that I'm about to take a shower."

"Yeah, so?"

She gives him another look like he's become retarded or something.

"_So_ are you gonna join me or not?" she finally relents.

He takes a few moments to let his mouth hang open and form an 'o' to show that he finally understands, (how could _he_ of all guys have missed an invitation like that?) before grinning mischievously at her and using his new hybrid speed to run to the shower and grab Caroline on his way, her laughter echoing off the tiled walls and her towel falling off in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished watching 1x05 of The Secret Circle. Great. Just when I was about to ship NickMelissa, they go and kill Nick. Am I supposed to expect this every time I start to like a ship/character now? And does that mean the circle can never reach full power anymore, since there's supposed to be six of them, and now they're just five? Or does that, like, unbind the circle in any way? (Wishful thinking because Faye's my favorite character so far and I want her to be able to open her locker again.)  
><strong>

**Back to the point.**

**So how'd you guys like it? I know it's not one of my best, but the way it played out in my head seemed so cute and funny that I couldn't resist writing it down. **

**Review and tell me what you think! And if you haven't yet, check out my oneshot, Sunrise.**

**Love you guys! :D  
><strong>


	9. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last drabble. I figured I should start naming names this time, so thank you to _romy_,_ QueenOfTheEyesores_,_ maggie_,_ JYLlian_, _hhrfan27_ (I'll try to write more AU stuff, but it's just that I love Forwood the way it is, so I can't really imagine them any other way, but I am thinking up something a bit similar to the last drabble for my next post), and to _rjt040190_ who reviews practically every drabble I post xD  
><strong>

**I originally wanted to post this drabble before That Awkward Moment, but ended up writing TAM first for no particular reason. Despite the fact that a.) I have a Performance Task to finish (ahem, to start) which is due tomorrow b.) the Quarter Exams, which are _also_ tomorrow; and c.)I haven't gotten that much sleep in two weeks (our teachers have this thing where they like to give us all this space when we don't have to do much, then they pile _all_ the work on us _right before_ the exams)—I still found the time to post this drabble because I _really_ wanted to get this out of my system and into the internet realm before 3x06 airs.**

** So... yeah. Read on please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Worst Is Yet To Come<strong>

Something feels very, very wrong.

She's glad he's okay, she really is. She doesn't know what she would have done if he hadn't survived. The thought of losing Tyler—especially now when they had just started out as a couple—had completely terrified her. She had tried to look strong, but she'd really been so scared for him.

She's happy, really.

She's happy that he feels fine. She's happy that he's not scared or confused. She's happy that he's happy. They're walking hand in hand, and then he's picking her up off the floor and spinning her around without a care in the world. It's so sweet and so cheesy, and she's happy that he's still affectionate with her.

Except…

He tells her that he feels great, like he's high on a rush that makes everything better, and she can't help but find something wrong in those words. He sounds like a drug addict who won't go to rehab. He's a _vampire_ now; a hybrid, no less. Doesn't he get what that means? She had never felt _that_ good about her prospects when she'd turned.

Then he leans in to kiss her.

And it's hard and it's passionate, and she can feel the warmth exuding from his very being. So she tries to set aside all her fears and all her doubts, because she loves it when he kisses her like that. But beneath all his warmth, there's a slight coldness now; a coldness that was never there before. It was a coldness that she had come to know all too well since becoming a vampire.

And suddenly, his kiss just feels _wrong_.

She knows it's not how she feels about him, and it's not that he doesn't kiss well. It's like he's firmer, and colder, and hungrier. Like…

Like he's not Tyler at all.

But then he still looks at her the same way he always does. It's that adoring look that only he has ever given her, and she can't help but take a second to just _melt_ in his gaze.

"This is gonna be an amazing year."

He means it to come out as something positive, but what she hears is an eerie warning; a bad omen. And suddenly her worry intensifies. Then he pulls her in for a hug and she's glad he can't see her expression.

This _cannot_ be good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short. But then, it <em>is<em> a drabble after all.  
><strong>

**I would like to share that I have seen the new webclip/sneak peek for 3x06, and nearly felt like crying. SO MUCH TROUBLE IN MY PARADISE. And I am still pissed off that they turned Tyler into a hybrid so early in the season. There was _so much_ that they could've done with their relationship and individual characters _as is_. I feel like everything's happened too fast, even for TVD's standards, and like they skipped so many issues that they _should _have dealt with. Like, we never even saw them have that 'define the relationship talk' after Tyler rescued Caroline. And I thought if that was missing, then the writers should've at least had the decency to let _us, the viewers_, know somehow what the hell was going on between them, or how they told their friends about them (well, they're more Caro's friends than Tyler's. And I still stand by my belief that they still haven't really told Matt yet)...**

**I'm going to stop now. Because if I don't, this'll turn into a full-on rant, if it isn't already.**

**Going back to the drabble at hand; did you like it? Did you not? Review to let me know!**

**Wish me luck for tomorrow and on Monday, guys! (Thank God we don't have classes on Friday) The Quarter Exam is like, 20 percent of our grade, while the Performance tasks are 30.  
><strong>

**Love you all!  
><strong>


	10. Is This Goodbye?

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've posted something, but I've been seriously busy lately. First of all, my laptop died on me *sob* so all mmy files are in different places I can't keep track of right now. We've been loaded with Performance Tasks that are all due at the same time, then our exams are in two weeks and finals are the week after T.T and prom is on the 16th (so excited!) so weekends are filled with going to fittings for my dress, since the designer lives an hour away from our place :)) Our last day of classes is on the 23rd so hopefully I'll be able to write more by then since it'll be summer (_after_ I watch The Hunger Games, of course ;D).**

**Anyways, I'd written this story a while back and found it recently, stuck among my many notebooks where I scrawl out my ideas. It takes place somewhere between after _Homecoming_ and _Our Town _(before it aired) before I found out Klaus would be taking an interest in Caroline *gag*. I figured that at some point, sired!Tyler would do one more horrible thing and seriously mess up, the degree of his crime similar to what happened in _Daddy Issues_ and would totally have to bail on Caroline again. I also just really want Klaus to pack up and leave already. It's definitely not my best, (it's actually not a real drabble. It's an incomplete oneshot that just _looks_ complete) but it's all I can give at the moment.**

** Sorry for that very long, boring intro. I'm not gonna keep you guys from reading any longer. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is This Goodbye?<strong>_

The sense of déjà vu he felt standing on her front porch made it even harder to bear, but he didn't want to think about that. He _couldn't_ think about that if he was going to go through with what he was about to do. He'd been lucky enough that Klaus had given him permission to say goodbye, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. With a deep breath he knocked on her door. It wasn't loud, but it didn't have to be. She would hear it well enough.

He watched her come out of the hallway and turn her head to the door, her blonde curls bouncing with every move. God, she was so beautiful it was almost painful.

He had rehearsed in his head everything he wanted to say to her over a thousand times before he'd made his way over here, half of what he'd planned to say being the same words he'd wanted to tell her the first time they'd been in this situation. But just like that first time, all his words were lost to him.

Then again, last time she hadn't even opened the door.

"What do you want, Tyler?" She hadn't meant for her tone to sound so harsh, but she just couldn't help it. They weren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment, and at his own doing.

Tyler attempted to swallow his nerves before speaking. "I just came over to say goodbye. Figured I owe you the heads up after last time."

_Last time_; she thought, her mind racing. That's exactly what she always thought it would be. The _last_ _time_ he would ever leave. Well, that certainly changes things.

"You're leaving?" she asks carefully, perfectly aware of how stupid she sounds. Why else would he be saying goodbye after all?

"Tonight," he nods. "Klaus wanted to get a move on, look for more werewolves. He wanted me to come with him." Maybe it was for the best. All he's ever seemed to bring her was danger and grief anyway.

He watches Caroline's eyebrows bunch together on her forehead. "But what about your mom?"

"She'll be fine," he says heavily. Truth be told, he hadn't really considered telling his mother that he was leaving.

"So I suppose you can't even tell me if you're coming back or not," she says bitterly.

Tyler raises his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "You want to know if I'm coming back?"

She almost looks insulted at his bewilderment. "Of course I do. Do you really think I'm that much of an Ice Queen?"

He almost laughs at the mention of her nickname. He had called her that when High School Musical had first come out and Caroline couldn't stop singing the damn songs. She'd reminded him of Sharpay Evans; hence he proceeded to call her the nickname of Ashley Tisdale's character. Instead he stays quiet and doesn't answer her question to avoid upsetting her even more.

When she realizes that she won't be getting an answer, she swallows hard and asks softly, "Are you even coming back?"

"I don't know."

There's a pause that follows, where both of them try to let the situation sink in, but after a while Tyler chooses to fill the silence. "I have no reason to. Nothing's really keeping me here. Nobody really wants me back."

She nods her head in understanding. He means her. If she doesn't want him back, he doesn't feel the need to return. It's not fair, she thinks. How dare he come up to her doorstep, fully aware of how furious she is at him, and spring this on her. She is in no state to make this decision. In the height of her emotions, she might actually tell him to go ahead and never show his face again. But in the back of her mind she knows she'll regret it if she says those words.

So she says nothing.

The moments—they can't tell if it's been minutes of mere seconds—drag on, and he knows that somewhere, Klaus is getting impatient. So he clears his throat and looks into her eyes. He tries to tell her everything he can't say, so that she understands that though it's his choice to come back, it isn't his choice to leave her behind. He tries to show her how sorry he is, how he would take it all back if he could, how much he'll miss her…

How much he loves her.

And it isn't until he steps closer to wipe away her tears that she realizes she's crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you not? Review &amp; tell me what you think!<strong>

**xo**


End file.
